Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, may provide a plurality of cells that a wireless device may use to communicate with a network. The various cells may provide different capabilities for communication with the network, such as varying speeds for data transmission. Methods that transfer wireless devices from a serving cell to a target cell may be able to provide a high quality service to users of the system, if the transfer is from a low priority system to a high priority system. Similarly, preventing a transfer from a high priority system to a low priority system will prevent a reduction in the quality of the service provided to the users. Providing the high quality service to users of the system may depend on how low priority systems and high priority systems are distinguished.